


Stand By Me

by Josebambi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josebambi/pseuds/Josebambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Simmons are sent on a mission to survey and acquire data on the whereabouts of several missing scientists. Gun fire and running ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of fanfic so constructive criticism is welcomed. Just don't be too mean. also i will be adding chapters to this as i work on it.

Coulson had called the team into a briefing. A series of mysterious disappearances of scientists had led SHIELD to lab in the middle of Chicago and surveillance had suggested possible centipede activity. Simmons was to go into the lab with Skye to meet the head scientist under the pretence of research and try to visually identify any of the missing scientists. Ward was to make a disturbance to allow Skye to hack into the labs database and figure out exactly what was going on and who was behind the centipede project. The plan was simple in theory but there was a nervous energy surrounding the team. 

Skye and Simmons followed Fitz down the steps into the lab to get kitted up for the op. Fitz was fumbling around with the night-night gun and putting it into a bag for Simmons. “Just in case” he muttered to Simmons. Fitz then turned to Skye, handing her a small bag and handgun. “You look after her okay, I need her in one piece” Fitz whispered to Skye. Skye replied, “Don’t you worry, she is in perfectly safe hands. I know which one is the safety now” Skye knew this little jest was probably inappropriate and from the look on Fitz’s face it was time to go.

Of course Skye was going to protect Simmons; she would put her life on the line for the beautiful biochemist. She couldn’t begin to even think what life would be like without her. Not that she had any right to these feelings; Simmons was clearly destined for Fitz. A wave of jealousy flushed over Skye as she got in the car. Simmons could sense something was wrong and tried to give Skye a confidence boost. “Everything will be fine; I’ve got you to look after me. And Ward will be nearby if we need him” Skye couldn’t help feel buoyed by this, Simmons is usually so nervous it made Skye happy to think she trusted her. Trust was a new feeling for Skye and just looking at the beautiful Jemma Simmons made her heart flutter. But Skye had to forget these feelings; she could figure them out later. There was an Op to be done.

Just before they stepped through the doors to the lab Skye turns to Simmons. “Whatever happens, me and you, we are coming out of this together. Piece of cake. Although perhaps you should do the sciencey talk, I mean if I have to even open my mouth about molecular thingies we are busted. We’ve got this covered, Ready?” 

“Ready!” Simmons gives of a nervous laugh and with that they push open the doors to the lab.

Well the reception area of the lab anyway. Skye approaches the desk where a stern looking man awaited them. “Yes erm... hi.. We have a meeting with erm...” Skye stutters, she has completely forgotten who it was she was supposed to be meeting.

A sudden whisper in Skye’s ear almost made her jump “Doctor Isaacs” it was Fitz, coming to the rescue.

Skye had almost forgotten she had an ear piece in. “We have a meeting with Dr. Isaacs. This is Doctor Simmons and i am her assistant” Skye wasn’t actually sure what she was supposed to be but assistant sounded good enough. The receptionist glared at the pair in front of him and just pointed to the lift to his left. “5th floor, He is expecting you”

In the lift a nervous tension hung in the air, and before she realised what she was doing Skye grabbed Jemma’s hand. Jemma looked down and did a double take but instead of letting go something made her squeeze tighter. The women looked at each other, “Let’s do this!”


End file.
